


Finding Enlightenment

by ashcat



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris, True Blood
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Pam met Eric and woke up dead. Yuletide 2009 story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabaceanbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/gifts).



> I was excited to see the requester was a book fan too, so I set this in that canon. I hope you like the story - this is my first time writing in this fandom!  
> Spoilers: For Pam and Eric's past - through Book 9 - Dead and Gone.

The first time Eric saw Pam, he wasn't impressed. He had only picked her out of the crowd due to the immodest laughter she was in engaging in at the time. When he looked over the crowd to his right, he found her. She was seated in a group of other highborn young women, all in expensive dresses of muslin to help fight the summer heat. His sharp mind quickly cataloged her, her blond locks, piled high upon her head like a hornets nest, and a calico overdress of blue and silver plunging low into an average bosom. She was pretty in the way that all the other blond haired blue eyed ladies sitting around her were, but nothing special. He would later discover how wrong his first impression had been.

He returned his gaze to the stage. Several young blind boys were being assembled along side the musicians, who were fussing quietly with their instruments. Eric was attending Handel's _Messiah_ that night, a performance to provide support for Foundling Hospital. Not that he gave two wits about either the orphanage or the Christian pantheon, but he enjoyed musical performances and wanted to be among others tonight.

Though, not many of his kind were at the concert tonight. Lucia the Roman was sitting amongst some of the wealthiest mortal women in the front row, and Francis was sitting near the rear with the other lower class rabble. He hadn't even bothered to wear a wig. Eric thought one of the ancients might be hovering around outside. After a millennium or two, one didn't have to be very close to enjoy the music.

After all, with Eric's own heightened sense of smell, the stench of perspiration along with the smell of the open sewer nearby was almost enough to make him rethink his own decision to attend. But, he was feeling so restless lately, he had had to get out and do something besides prowl the halls and grounds of his estate. He wanted to be somewhere that didn't remind him of his recently departed child.

In his fortified manor-house, the lack of Josephine seemed to echo from the overly ornate vanity and chair where she'd spent hours primping to the bedroom where he felt keenly the absence of her hard body beneath him in bed. She had not possessed a strong intellect, preferring to allow her head to be turned by pretty baubles and flashy words. Though, he had enjoyed how she would writhe and moan her delight as he roughly plunged into her again and again. Sadly, that had been about the extent of her charms.

The boys were still shuffling about on stage, apparently the conductor didn't have them quite in hand. Eric let his gaze travel around his immediate neighbors in the crowd. There were many visions of feminine delights all about him, and he took a moment to indulge in the sight of heaving, glistening breasts as the ladies panted and fanned themselves under the stifling heat of their many layers of clothing. He was sharply reminded of Josephine's bountiful assets as he sat pressed tightly into the packed auditorium.

No human woman could easily survive the frenzied sex that he found himself needing more often in the past couple of years. It served as a release of frustration. A rough hard fuck or a spirited hunt with bloody slaughter at the end, both had their appeal to easing his tension and restlessness. Unfortunately, he had only been indulging in the latter recently.

Though at least four other vampires were in the area, he held no rapport with any of them beyond a thinly held truce. They shared the fertile hunting ground of London and tried to keep out of each other's private territory. When Josephine had first left, he had visited the brothels of London out of convenience. He'd then moved on to glamoring any woman he chose, but there was no intellectual challenge in that. Both options had limitations. He would have to be careful not to truly hurt the women, to be vigilant about hiding the bite marks or forego drinking at all.

It was so tedious that he had all but given up having sex with humans for the time being. The exception being the few back alley whores he'd allowed himself to indulge in outside of London. Maybe it was time to leave his London nest. He had enjoyed the city but maybe a change of location was in order.

He shifted in his seat, making sure he could do another round of checking on his fellow vampire audience members. After all, one could never be too careful about one's personal safety. If only Josephine could have understood that. Instead, she had decided she couldn't stand his "tyrannical rule" and left in a flurry of Indian chintz and muslin fabrics. She had been an ill chosen companion of the moment, someone he'd turned on a rare whim after waxing reminiscent about his own times as part of a nest after leaving his maker. However, Josephine would serve as a stark learning experience on the importance of selecting a good candidate for turning.

The music started, and Eric turned his gaze back to the stage. There was something so innocent in the voices of young children, especially when mixed with powerful music as well. The way the boys seemed to sway as one in time with the music could almost be hypnotic. It was a relaxing way to begin thinking about what criteria he would use to pick his next child.

A few months later, it was winter and he was waking up so much earlier than in the summer months. He planned to head into the city this evening, so he began dressing quickly after rising from his daytime hiding place. He donned black breeches, a white shirt, patterned waistcoat, and black coat. He then sat down at his dressing table. After plaiting his hair, he lopped off the long blond braid. He carefully tucked it away in the table side drawer, just in case he needed it in the future.

Looking in the polished metal at his reflection, he carefully pinned his powdered wig into place. Eric tied a red velvet ribbon in the back of the wig's short tail to match the red and black design on his waistcoat. He then applied a bit of make-up before taking a final look in the mirror. He stood and pulled on his hose and shoes, buffing the metal of the buckles so that they shined. Eric left his rooms and made his way towards the back door. He grabbed his black cloak on his way, and he was ready for the short flight into London proper.

Walking briskly through the latern-lit snow, Eric headed into Lloyd's. He made his way to a table near the fire. There were still quite a few businessmen sitting about, despite the hour. He signaled the waitress for a cup of coffee and picked up a copy of the day's _Tatler_ from a neighboring table.

He was scratching at the itchy wig when William Fleming walked up and asked if he might sit down and discuss their current business ventures. Eric listened as William, owner of Fleming and Sons shipping enterprise, provided detail of the ships and routes that his upcoming load of Indian chintz would be taking on their way to the American Colonies. It was rare that Eric had these type of detailed discussions without his business manager, Nicholas present. Nicholas took care of all the business dealings that needed to handled during daylight hours.

If William's information was accurate about the ships' capacity, then it differed from the information Nicholas had briefed him on last night. Eric might have to have more private conversations with his business associates. It would encourage Nicholas to be truthful, and if Eric found out that Nicholas was playing him false, then Nicholas was a fifty year old man who had no dependents. If he happened to die in his sleep, no one would be there to ask questions. After some additional discussion about the progress of the ship carrying Eric's latest purchase of silk brocade from the Orient, their conversation began to drift onto more social topics.

Eric patiently endured a painstakingly worded inquiry about his current widowed state of affairs. After all, it'd been over a year since the 'death' of his 'wife' Josephine. It seemed that William's curiosity stemmed from more than genial inquiry for he began to discuss the marriageability of his youngest daughter, Pamela.

It was only after William had pulled out the ivory miniature that Eric realized he had seen the girl before. As William waxed on about her flawless complexion and long blond locks, Eric realized it was she he had seen at the Handel concert that previous summer.

"Wait a moment, are you talking about _that_ daughter? The one you've complained was such a spirited child?" Eric smirked. "The one who holds up Hannah Snell as a heroine?"

"Well, perhaps I have said those things about her in the past." William had the good grace to look chagrined as he replied. "I had thought you were a man who would enjoy a wife with a backbone. After all, you yourself thought that it was a grand feat that Ms. Snell managed to masquerade as James Gray in the Royal Marines."

"Well, that was a great trick by Ms. Snell! But your daughter, she can't be old enough for you to be trying to marry her off yet?"

"She just turned 19 this past summer." William sighed. "Let's just say that she has already taken notice of a certain member of the opposite sex, and I fear if I do not find her a suitable mate quickly, she will outright choose him on her own! It's amazing that a woman has the ability to marry without her parents permission in this day and age. You would think they would change the laws to prevent that, since it's our daughters who are hurt in the process."

Eric chuckled. "Now William, you know you'd have a different opinion on the matter if we were discussing your sons. Surely your daughter has virtuously been kept separate from men of ineligible status."

"I have tried heartily to keep her away from undesirable influences, but her best friend's cousin has been sniffing around. Everyone knows that branch of the Hillgrove family are paupers. The patriarch's a gambler. That's not the kind of family I'd want for my darling Pamela."

"All good fathers want the best for their children." Eric himself had only wanted that for his own all those years ago. He felt a bit melancholy remembering his long dead family members, wondering what had become of his three children who had lived, or at least were still living while he himself was alive.

"Pamela has always been a bit different as compared to her contemporaries." William leaned back in his chair, drinking from his own mug of coffee. "She loves to read and engages Jonathan in debates when he's home from Oxford."

Eric found his interest being piqued, despite his initial assessment of the girl. "Intelligence is not always a virtue that you British seem to embrace." In his opinion, women of this age seemed to be bred for the sole purpose of popping out as many pure blood whelps as possible, with little regard for their strength of mind or cunning abilities.

William let out a short guffaw of laughter. "Astute as ever Eric. I knew that you had the temperament to be pleased by a clever wife." William smiled wistfully. "I truly do want Pamela to marry a man who will appreciate her unique qualities. Perchance you could come to dinner one evening at my home so you could see her for yourself?"

Eric shared a polite smile with William. "I am not sure if I am yet ready to be looking for a wife. But I do appreciate your faith that I would be an eligible husband for as special a lady as your Pamela must be." Indeed, Eric was looking for a child, not a bride.

After that, they became embroiled in a discussion about a potential uprising in the West Indies that was detailed in yesterday's _Guardian_. Eric tried to stay abreast of happenings in the colonies since that was where many of his trade goods came from. His decision to deal in fine textiles had been very fortuitous when he had turned Josephine, as she was a woman with childish desires for material wealth and all its trappings. Her greed was going to get her killed, and Eric had to admit that he was glad she had moved on so that he would not be inadvertently involved in those future incidents.

William soon had to take his leave for dinner. Eric also needed to venture out hunting for his own meal. There were always many options to be had at White's Chocolate Coffee House, an establishment where fortunes were won and lost. Losers were often friendless and in need of company.

However, he leaned back in his chair, cradling the cooling cup of coffee in his hands. William had intrigued him with that talk of his daughter. The underlying message was that Pamela seemed to be a rebellious sort of girl. Yet, he knew that she mustn't be disrespectful to her family or her station if William was willing to risk introducing her to a business associate. He might benefit from giving her some thought. He had found her to be attractive. If her looks were paired with a shrewd mind he would definitely be interested.

Eric considered again what he would like to have in his next child. A woman who would be able to match him intellectually, who would be able to debate what was in the latest newsletters and scientific discoveries but who would also cultivate her own interests. Someone who was passionate that would enjoy their erotic escapades as much as he. He wanted someone independent but who would still be loyal to him, even if they were separated by the ocean itself.

For the next two months Eric learnt all he could about Pamela Fleming.

He was overall pleased with what he discovered. She was quite willful, but still was obedient to her station and families wishes. She was industrious and had had as much education as her father could provide her. She was part of that new movement, where people were starting to question institutions and social norms. No wonder she felt a kinship with Hannah Snell, as Pamela shrewdly saw the stark contrast in rights and privileges between the genders and seemed to yearn for more freedom than she could rightly have if Eric was interpreting her discussions with her brother correctly.

Pamela was quite devious when needs must. She was not much of a musician with her family's harpsichord. However, when her father brought potential suitors to dinner, she without fail would make sure that her playing for them was especially poor. As he'd stood in the alley by the house observing the family through the side windows, Eric had had to stifle his own laughter when he'd realized what she was doing.

She was tall compared to her female contemporaries and her blue eyes were piercing, quick to dance with her brazen and often bawdy sense of humor. She seemed to both horrify and fascinate her best friend Caroline, who was more of the simpering idiot variety. He wasn't sure what Pamela saw in her beyond the convenience of proximity, as Caroline was both a neighbor and her cousin from Bristol.

He had avidly listened to Pamela try to convince her brother Jonathan that she was suited to accompanying him on a fox hunt the following spring. She had passionately defended her own abilities in the face of Jonathan's grisly depictions of the fox's fate with the dogs. Pamela was adamant about her own mental constitution. Eric thought that Pamela would be a very formidable huntress if she were a vampire, and he imagined their potential future together, from scamming nobles out of their funds and lives to the thrill of the hunt when one must chase one's prey through the dark forest.

Eric was also delighted to note that Pamela was of pleasing form as well. From a vantage point obtainable only to a vampire, he had illicitly watched her both undress for bed and bathe. He liked her willowy limbs and her tapered but not too thin waist. He had had quite a few lecherous fantasies involving the things he could do to her body, to show her what pleasure could be. He would strain to catch her scent when she would emerge from her ablutions. Eric wished that these English would see fit to bathe more frequently, like his own people had.

The moment that sealed Pamela's fate as Eric's future child and companion came a few days after Jonathan's return. Pamela had anxiously been looking around the doorway before standing and linking arms with Caroline in the parlor. They took a slow turn about the room as Pamela boldly laid out a plan to choose her own suitor. She knew her father would never allow her to marry Addison, Caroline's cousin, and though she was very fond of the boy she knew that she would not want to defy her family. So Pamela presumed to sneak out of her home and go visit Addison alone at Caroline's house. They could talk in private, sharing their feelings and perhaps a few kisses, too.

Her romantic ideals fulfilled, Pamela went on to detail exactly how she'd accomplish this feat. Caroline was, of course, scandalized by the idea and amazed at Pamela's audacity. Yet, Caroline agreed to assist with the illicit rendezvous.

Eric was also quite shocked by Pamela's plan. He admired her that she could devise a feasible plan to accomplish her romantic mission He was taken with her character, that she still wanted to remain mostly loyal to her family and it's ideals regardless of her disagreement with them. As he stood motionless in the thickly falling snow in the side alley, Eric knew that Pamela would be his. He felt in his gut that they would be well suited to be maker and child, companions who could share a nest comfortably.

With his decision made, Eric turned, pulling up the cowl of his black cloak to shield his un-powdered and braided blond hair. He headed back to his estate, plans for their upcoming departure swirling in his head. He would need to consolidate his remaining outstanding business contracts. With the preparation to attend to, he was not able to observe Pamela as closely as he had before.

He did, however, make the time to follow her to Midnight Mass on Christmas Eve. He usually went to this event anyway because he enjoyed the music that was played during this time of year. He stealthily slipped into a pew behind Pamela, breathing in her scent, which was not quite masked by the perfume she'd doused herself with.

He found scents very erotic, and he spent part of the service imagining how hers would be different when she was turned, her body free of the underlying odors of perspiration and food. Once the Mass had concluded Eric made sure to keep close as Pamela made her way to a back corner of the sanctuary, waving her friend over. She excitedly explained to Caroline how tomorrow night would be the night that they enacted her scheme. Eric was able to stand in the vestibule and still overhear the entire conversation. Pamela's father would be spending the night with his aged mother, so she would only have to distract her mother and the two servants who were in the house later in the evening.

Eric had been planning to make Pamela his child during her father's Twelfth Night party in two weeks time, but this seemed to be an even better opportunity. It would be so easy to take her that night given that she had went to such lengths to make sure she would not be disturbed.

He left a note for Nicholas to make sure Eric's order at the dress shop could be done earlier, no matter the expense and information about the disposition of the remaining cargo in transit. He also checked that the few personal items he always took between nests were safely stowed and ready to travel. His papers, coins, and weapons had also been readied.

He'd let Nicholas sell his estate and send the money to him after they arrived at their eventual destination. He had given some thought to where they'd settle as well as to where they'd take up temporary residence while he taught her the basics. Currently, he believed that he could take Pamela and travel to the American or West Indies colonies once she had her bearings. She would enjoy the untamed spirit of those new lands and the liberation from these European societies' stifling shackles.

Eric had enough faith in Nicholas and William that he would be willing to attempt an oversea journey of that length on some of the more modern vessels. With the rampant disease and death that happened on those long ocean voyages, it would be easy to conceal their appetites. Besides, fewer ships sank now compared to in the past. More than a few vampires had perished during this kind of trip, though, as it put one at an extreme disadvantage with not having a secure lair for sleeping. If he could ensure that some of his own well-crafted cargo containers were included and he himself outfitted them to be lightproof and comfortable, then they could shelter within them and enjoy a safe passage.

Eric dropped down from the stone wall into the Fleming garden just as dusk gave way to night. He had already chosen a location in the left corner of the garden that he thought would ensure their privacy, provided that he could keep her quiet. Now, all he had to do was wait until Pamela came to him.

He couldn't help chuckling as he watched her trying to arrange her long blond tresses up into another hornets nest design, though without the help of her maid. She even added in cotton pads to make her hair appear thicker since it was very fine. He'd gleaned such knowledge from running a clandestine finger through it during Mass. He hoped that Pamela wasn't too attached to the current style of dress; those hoop underskirts looked ridiculous. The exaggeration made her hips look twice as wide as than they actually were.

As silly as he may have thought the current fashion, Eric had always loved undressing a woman. He couldn't wait to unlace her stay and pull the straps from her creamy shoulders. Remove her chemise and expose her most intimate parts to him. He was sure she was still a virgin, so that would have to be dealt with before the change. He wouldn't saddle his child with anything that would hamper her enjoyment of intercourse. He intended to partake that pleasure often with her.

He listened to the cook and both maids discussing Pamela's upcoming debut with the matron of the household. His soon-to-be child's diversion seemed to be working since all three voices were coming from the front parlor, and he didn't hear William or anyone else speaking in the home. Eric shift closer so that he could watch Pamela carefully.

After giving her appearance a final inspection, she left her room and heading down the hallway. She then began to sneak down the servants stairs, which allowed her direct access to the kitchen, bypassing the front parlor where Eric guessed the other women were conversing. He stood motionless as Pamela slipped out the back door into the gardens. She paused to look around, and Eric thought for a moment she'd seen light reflecting off his uncovered hair, but she went ahead to the side gate and into the Hillgrove back garden without a backward glance.

He waited until he heard Caroline shut the back door before he scaled the wall to land in the other family's garden. Eric pulled the cowl of his black wool cloak up so he could stand unseen both to glimpse Pamela's innocent kisses and to listen to the childish, romantic words she exchanged with her Bristol beau. Finally, she was sneaking out the back window, which was quite a sight with her untying and collapsing her pannier and tossing it out first before gingerly negotiating her way through the opening.

Eric dropped back into the Fleming garden after levitating to observe the conclusion of her plan. He went ahead and spread out the thick wool blanket he had brought with him over the powdery snow.

He waited until she was almost to her door, committing to memory the sight of his child in her last mortal moments as herself. How the snow that was lightly falling stuck in her elaborately styled tresses, how her pale complexion was lit up with her heated blushes from those stolen kisses. Then, he was stepping out of the wall's shadow and clamping a hand over her mouth, the other wrapping around her corseted middle.

Pamela put up quite a struggle for a woman wearing one of those monstrous dresses. Eric took an elbow in the stomach and a sharp heel thrust into his instep. She had also bitten his hand at least once as he held it tightly over her mouth. The reaction to her tasting his blood was interesting as she seemed to be fueled with more strength to fight against him.

Eric dared a quick nip to her ear before quietly saying, "There's no need to try to take my blood by force, you'll have all you want soon enough."

He got a muffled grunt and an attempted head butt in reply.

He half-carried-half-dragged her over to the blanket. He didn't want to get mud or snow on her fine dress. That would raise too many questions in the morning. He carefully lowered her to onto the ground, making sure to keep her restrained the whole time.

"I intend to kill you tonight." Eric said in a low, firm voice. He watched as Pamela's eyes widened, warm tears leaking down her soft cheeks. He bent down to lick at the salty drops, appreciating her shudder at the intimate contact.

"However, you will awaken from death with near eternal life." Eric waited to see the confusion in her tightly drawn together brows. Finally, she seemed to recover from the shock of his words, and she caught him off guard with a glancing knee to his balls. Eric let out a soft grunt but just smiled at her as he subdued her legs.

Their brief struggle only fueled his resolve that she would make a fantastic vampire. "Look into my eyes. Don't be afraid, just look at me."

Despite Pamela's resistance, her dark blue eyes locked onto Eric's own. That was all Eric needed to take full possession of her. She came under his thrall. Her limbs stopped their struggling, falling limply upon the blanket.

Eric wanted to feel her, skin to skin, so he stood and laid his heavy woolen cloak over her trembling body. He slowly unbuttoned his black and silver calico waistcoat. He wanted to make sure his child would go into the earth bathed in his scent, just as he would be bathed in hers tonight. Thanks to Pamela's plan, he didn't feel they had much chance of being disturbed.

He removed his white cotton shirt, folding it with his waistcoat. He wouldn't need to remove his breeches, he had no intention of raping his glamored soon-to-be child. When he did breech her virginal body with his cock, he intended for her to be fully conscious and enjoying it.

Shifting his cloak so that he could fold back her gown, petticoat, and shift, Eric was glad her hoop skirt was lying in the snow by the door. When finally she was exposed to him, snow softly falling onto her shivering flesh, he felt such a wave of desire for her, his own member hardening at the sight. She wouldn't be feeling the cold for that much longer. He allowed his hands to roam up and down her soft, supple legs before parting them.

He lay down beside her, propping his head up with his arm, his other pulling her into a rough approximation of a lover's embrace. He lifted his control a bit, so that she would be more aware but without the clarity to escape or become too frightened. Eric slowly lapped up the drying tears on her cheek, peppering in soft kisses along her jaw and ear as she came back to herself.

Pamela was indeed strong in spirit. As she fought back with her mind, Eric could feel her pushing against his control. Her voice was certain, even if it came out as a rasp. "Release me, you scoundrel!"

"No," Eric replied, unable to keep his satisfaction out of his voice. He let his hand begin caressing below the bottom of her corset, feeling the contrast of her soft flesh compared to the rough cotton and bone.

"How dare you touch my skin," Pamela paused to gulp in more air, "with your filthy tongue as you talk of taking my life."

"The cost of your mortal life is insignificant compared to what I am giving you in return." Eric made sure Pamela was watching as he lowered his fangs. "You will become my child tonight, reborn into a greater being than your current mortal form." Eric stopped there to give her a sensual and deep kiss, enjoying the sweet taste of her blood as her tongue got knocked in the process. His ardor put her earlier exchange with Addison to shame, as if comparing a babbling brook to a thundering waterfall.

Pamela continued fighting Eric's control when he released her mouth. Her brows knit tightly together, and her mouth drew down in a frown. "Why?"

"Ah, Pamela Fleming, you are a willful, intelligent, and cunning woman." He engaged her in another sensual kiss, letting his tongue explore the taste of her.

A tiny moan was the answer to Eric's thorough mapping of her mouth.

His hand traced farther down her hip to settle over her blond curls before he broke off their kiss to speak. "I intend to give you a preview of what we will do together once you are my companion." He cupped her sex possessively.

"Companion?" Pamela squeaked as her body attempted to give an involuntary shudder. "Like an arranged marriage?" Her blue eyes sparked in anger that was overtaking the fear from before. "Never!" She sucked in a deep breath—

And Eric moved fast to clamp his hand over her mouth, stopping the scream before it had time to start. "Now, now, there is no need for that. I am not here to hurt you, merely kill you so that your transformation can be complete." He let a genuine grin quirk his lips, he had to admire her pluck.

Pamela let out a mewling whine as she tried to draw in breath around the tightly clamped hand. Her struggles were decreasing as she began to sink back down into Eric's thrall.

"Yes, that's it. Calm down my dear. You will be my child, and we shall share a nest. I will be both your maker and lover. Not only will I teach you the ways of our kind, but I will instruct you in the ways of carnal pleasure." Eric leaned down to nip at her throat then scattered kisses along her heaving bosom. He lifted his hand, returning it to between her thighs, his fingers dipping between her folds.

Pam let out a soft groan as Eric's fingers breached her maidenhead and touched her deeply inside. "Ah... Who are... you?" she managed to say, despite both the pressure from Eric's glamor and her traitorous body's response to him.

"I'm Eric Northman," He pressed their lips together hard, plundering her mouth with his tounge as he brought his thumb up to tease her nub.

Pamela began to quake with her body's urge to respond. Her eyes were wide and filled with both pleasure and fear.

"There is no need to be afraid dear one. I know that you are enjoying my ministrations, even if your stubborn mind is still objecting." Eric sat up after trailing soft kisses from her lips up her jaw. He gave her clit another stroke before removing his fingers from her. He shifted down, crawling between her legs so that he was able to see all of her. "Perchance what you need is a more persuasive offer."

Her scent was strongest here. He inhaled deeply, savoring her own unique scent despite the stink of fear. He caught her eye as he looked up, making sure she saw him lick her glistening arousal and blood from his fingers. "You are as beautiful here below as you are above. I can't wait until I can see how lovely you will look as you ride me, your hair free and cascading around you."

Her clit was hard when he took it into his mouth to suck gently, his fingers finding themselves back at her entrance. He languidly pleasured her, enjoying the knowledge that he was the first person to touch her, to feel her warm damp walls constricting around his fingers.

Pamela panted and trembled, her body making tiny abortive gestures in an attempt to respond to his onslaught.

He looked up at her face again, loving that he could only see pleasure in her eyes, the fear having faded. "As I listened to you sing at Christmas Mass, I fantasized about how your voice would sound as you were crying out in pleasured abandon."

Pamela was moaning softly in reply, a preview of things to come, in Eric's opinion. She whispered some pleas brokenly, but he wasn't sure if she was encouraging him or simply praying to her God.

"You will love my cock even more than my fingers. It will be exquisite when I mount you, bury myself in you to the hilt, your body free to respond as it wills while you moan and call out in that sonorous voice of yours." Eric redoubled his efforts to please her.

After he had brought her to climax with his tounge and fingers, all the while feeling the delicious quivering of her flesh as she tried to pull him further into her, Eric knew she was ready for the final act. He spared a few moments to sit up and shift positions. "Pamela, I hope you enjoyed that preview of our erotic adventures to come. I am delighted to be the first man to breech you. Thank you for that gift." Eric look into her eyes, sharing a warm kiss with her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Pam... call me... Pam... if companion," she whispered brokenly.

Eric smiled, the secret, true smile that others rarely saw. He was so pleased with his choice, her formidable will and mental wherewithal will yeild a more than worthy child. "Shhh, Pam, my new lover, my companion. It's time now for me to finish what we have started here. Just look into my eyes and you will only feel peace."

As Pam's eyes locked on his, he exerted his will forcefully, putting her deeply under his control. He tenderly kissed her soft lips before rearranging himself comfortably along her side. He bit her high on the inside of her thigh and began to drink. He wished his own maker had been so kind as to allow him to miss the gruesome process of feeling one's lifeblood being drained, the terror of a slow mortal death.

Once the process was complete, Eric set Pam's clothes to right and carried both her and her discarded underskirt through the unlocked kitchen door and back up the servant's staircase to her rooms. It was nearing dawn, but he took the time to lay her out properly, smoothing out her hair so that she looked like she was in repose instead of no longer human.

Afterwords, he hurried to his own daytime lair, his head filled with thoughts of his new child. He was looking forward to what he could teach her about surviving through the centuries, about how to enjoy all the pleasures of her new vampirism, how to hunt and then how to enjoy her prey to the fullest; how to enjoy the new limits of her body's endurance; how to embrace the zeal of life so as not to find herself fading away.

He wondered what kind of companion she would be, how he would be both her maker and her lover. They could enlighten each other, breaking free of their own tedious settings to find inspiration in a life together. He was fairly certain they would be escaping to the American colonies now. After seeing the measure of her mettle, he knew she'd enjoy exploring such a wild land. As he would enjoy, with her by his side, the coming new adventures.


End file.
